Little Wing
by TheNooby
Summary: Sometimes, life can change on the tip of a hat, and the boredom of the daily routine can end in ways you wouldn't want to imagine.


If you can't tell straight away, this fic occurs some time after the post-game of Emerald.

The concept behind this fic is the fact that real world animals appeared in the first few seasons of the Pokemon anime, and is inspired in part by the movie The Thing.

It also reflects on how lonely the mom of the player character is.

_**Little Wing**_

_A fanfic by  
>The_Noob<em>

It was a hot summer's eve in Littleroot Town, and Mrs. Senri could easily feel it. Unlike her husband, Norman, or her daughter May, she feared she would never get used to the sweltering tropical heat that plauged Hoenn.

Sure, the Birches had gotten used to it, she would think to herself, but they had lived on the big island all their lives. As she walked out onto the lush, yellowed grass, she reminisced about simpler times back in Johto. Back when she could take a walk around Goldenrod City and buy whatever she wanted without having to ask her daughter for permission to fly her Salamence to Lilycove.

It was a boring life here. Most of the time, all she did was walk to her husband's gym, get some oo's and aa's from random trainers who recognized her as the mother of the kid who saved the world. It was nice, but it wasn't enough. All it did was realize how pathetic she was to envy her daughter, May. At the age of ten, she had left her mommy all by her lonesome to go and find her destiny, which, as it turned out, was to take down two madmen and tame the Lord of the Sky, Rayquaza.

And while little May was doing all these amazing things, her mother could do nothing but sit on the the porch and get sunburned while she waited for Norman to come home and get in bed with her. The city girl couldn't take rural life, so she had stocked up on magazine subscriptions for Johtonan tabloids and tried to get radio stations from Mauville City.

Even with all those distractions, it wasn't enough. Nothing could keep her from going stir-crazy after her daughter left. Every day she didn't get a phone call from her, she feared the worst. She had seen the end results of a Team Rocket mugging or a wild Pokemon mauling enough _not_to fear the worst for her daughter.

And when she started chasing Legendaries? Oh by Arceus above, she worried herself sick.

Tonight, Mrs. Senri hadn't gotten a call back from May for a week. According to letter sent via an HM Slave of hers, she was going to Sinnoh to awaken the false god Regigigas. Unsurprisingly, she feared the worst, and knew she could do nothing but look into the setting sun.

Tonight, however, she should fear the worst for herself.

The vast emptiness of space was broken by a glowing rock hurtling at thousands upon thousands of miles an hour. A stream of ice particles flowed from it, forming a beautiful tail of light.

It had been attracted to the planet it was hurtling towards by gravity. Nobody knew or cared where it came from, whether from a tiny nearby asteroid belt, or another universe altogether. It was just another comet. A piece of rock the size of a large house that would get vaporized into a cluster of rocks collectively as big as your arm.

Comets were nothing special, but ones containing life were.

And this was a very special rock.

Mrs. Senri covered her ears when that ungodly thing whistled past.

It was all she could do. Almost like being struck by fireworks, she was practically blinded, and a vicious ringing was left in her ears afterwards.

All the neighbors got spooked by it, too.

"What was that?"

"I think it struck Route 101!"

"We got hit by a shooting star!"

Mrs. Senri stumbled off her porch, very much startled and shell-shocked. Professor Birch ran up to her.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" The short man asked.

"Just scared, Birch, that's all."

"You should be, that comet hit the forest near us pretty hard."

"No shit. I guess you feel like looking into it?"

"Oh boy, I would. You stay here while I check out the crater. Things like this are good when they're hot!"

Caroline couldn't help but smirk to herself thinking how much Birch would kill to see something new.

Of course, the fact that a meteor had struck the forest next to her wasn't the kind of 'new' she would want to see, so she walked back to her porch, and sat on the chair she always sat on. The sun was still setting, like it had been seconds before the blast. Tomorrow would probably be interesting, since her husband and every news channel in the world would be coming to visit Littleroot Town.

A little bird flew onto her porch, probably scared by the meteor like she was. She smiled and waved to the newcomer, who was awfully drab. It was probably rock dust.

Then it bulged oddly. Caroline Senri found herself nearly glued to her seat for some reason as the drab bird turned into a blue and red blob which grew and divided. From these piles of goo came more of the drab little birds, which flew off into the distance, but a large one remained.

As it grew eyes, tentacles, and a head, Caroline realized why she was stuck in place. Whatever this eldritch being was, it had psychic powers. She remembered horror stories about Team Rocket using Alakazams to torture people the same way back in Johto.

As its eyes stared into hers, she realized they were hers. They had the same blue iris and wide sclera. The monster was mimicking her before it killed her, but it was quite off. Her double pigtails translated into spikes, her slender arms became noodles, and her wide hips and thighs turned into amorphorous pseudopods.

Caroline felt every part of her freeze as the alien's eyes glew a sickly yellow. With a twisted scream, it descended upon its meal.

The people of Littleroot Town were decimated within the hour, the monster was fast enough to outrun even the fastest Pokemon.

In the distance, a flock of drab-looking birds flew towards civilization, looking for another porch to land on, another lonely, boring life to claim. The alien extremeophiles the comet had dropped off had already claimed a few victims. The number would steadily, if not exponentially, increase as the space monsters adapted into new forms to trick and attack prey.

Within a month or so, Hoenn would be overtaken by the creatures. The world would be infested even quicker.

They were not evil, but doing what they did best, to divide and conquer.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
